


Forgotten

by tonysnark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sad, Short One Shot, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysnark/pseuds/tonysnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy for Tony to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> It never directly states, but this is from Tony's POV, just in case ya missed that.

It's so easy to forget.

All he has to do is find someone tall and broad and blonde, and then alcohol will fill in the details and take care of the rest. His mind will be able to imagine that the eyes are gentle and blue and that the voice is a deep and familiar vibration to his ears. His brain will flip switches until the someone is _his_ someone, with big hands and low laughter and light eyelashes. He can forget that it's all pretend and that the perfect skin and the scent of rain and the lopsided smile aren't simply false images and false hopes.

It's so easy to forget.

No one has ever minded before, being a replacement, a tool to make the ache go away for just a little while. They do what they do and he does what he does and they're both satisfied- and even if they aren't, he's always too drunk to care. He can pretend that it all means something else, something more, something that’s been lost and forgotten ~~like he is~~ , because it’s so much easier than the numbing reality that is full of _nothing_. A warm body and his mind, and maybe he can pretend be found.

It's so easy to forget.

When the room gets hot and bodies get warm, he forgets. He digs his fingers into hair and pretends that the kisses are loving and wanting and adoring. He rocks and arches and jerks with movements and want for more, more, more than a replacement can give him and not what he needs and craves and wants _but it has to do_. He'll beg for it, cry out for more and promise them the world if they can only _numb_ him, pretending they’re who he wants them to be. He'll be pinned on his stomach or back or against a wall or on the floor until he forgets, until he actually believes that he's somewhere else, with someone else.

It's so easy to forget.

He’ll call out when it’s over, a desperate prayer of a dying heart. It will be a carnal wail of the pleasure and pain and devastating loss that can only be emitted from someone who has been forgotten and left behind.

" _Steve_....!!"

It's so easy to ~~be forgotten~~ forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops...
> 
> Imagine what you like as the reason for Tony doing this- I've come up with several different scenarios ranging from Tony pining over Steve to Steve dumping Tony to Steve being dead... take your pick!
> 
> Anywaaaaay. I'm working on a much happier piece, if anyone can forgive me for this. Heh.


End file.
